Historia de un amor perdido
by gala-granger
Summary: Nunca volvería a ser el mismo, y el tampoco.
1. Historia de un amor perdido

**Historia de un amor perdido**

El solo hecho de mirarlo, me duele. Me quema por dentro cuando sonríe. Mis ojos se encienden cuando la mira a Hermione. Mi corazón se encierra cuando nos peleamos. Mi alma vuela cuando nos reconciliamos. Me derrito cuando me toma de la mano por cualquier cosa. Amarte _es _mi pecado. Si solo pudieras amarme… ¡Que felices que seríamos! Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, pero tu no compartes esa idea. Tú piensas en Hermione. Ella no está mal, pero es sólo una amiga. No comprendo porque te gusta. Es la mejor amiga que uno pueda desear, pero no creo que como novia sea la mejor opción. ¿Qué hay de un chico llamado Harry? ¿Qué hay de mí? Pero lo comprendo, no eres como yo. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ti? ¿Qué será de mí?

Harry…

¿Qué sucede Ron?

No tienes buena cara. Estás muy pálido.

No es nada… Es que tengo algo de frío.

Harry, estamos en verano. Realmente creo que deberías ver a madame Pomfrey.

No pasa nada malo Ron. Es solo que…

¿Tiene algo que ver con lo de…?

Puede ser, no estoy muy seguro de porque me siento así.

Debí sospechar que notarías la ausencia de la sonrisa en mi rostro. Pero no me di cuenta de que estaba pálido. Eso ya hace que las cosas salgan a relucir a plena luz del día. Dirijo mi mirada hacia tus ojos, pero la evitas. Ya no puedes mirarme a la cara desde el día en que _eso_ sucedió. ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente volver a la normalidad? ¿Por qué tuve que cambiar las cosas? Todo es mi culpa, nunca debí dejar que esto sucediera, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Nunca más volveré a ser el mismo. Y creo que Ron tampoco. Traté de ignorarlo por un tiempo, pero después se fue haciendo más y más intenso. Y llegó un momento en que ya no lo pude seguir dejando atrás. ¡Pero que tonto fui! Si solo hubiese tardado menos en caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo… ¡Que tortura que es estar todo el día así! Si sólo pudiese volver atrás en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas, estoy seguro de que me ahorraría muchos problemas y muchas penas. ¡Que desastre! ¿Cómo puedo hacer para arreglar las cosas? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para terminar así?

Harry, creo que deberíamos volver a la torre, ya está oscureciendo.

El atardecer, todo sumido en una pálida luz de sol. El momento perfecto para el amor. Es más fuerte que yo, ya no lo puedo evitar. ¡Que desgracia la mía!

Volvamos.

¿Seguro que estás bien Harry?

Claro que no estoy bien Ron. Estoy sufriendo a causa tuya. Eres el responsable de mi sufrimiento. Eres el que me hace sentir así. Nunca volveré a ser el mismo, y tú tampoco. Hemos cambiado, los dos hemos cambiado.

De repente lo miré y no me pude resistir más. Lo tomé en mis brazos y lo besé. ¡Que error! Pensaba que estábamos solos, pero no. Alguien estaba oculto en las sombras.

¡Engaño! ¡Me engañaste!

¿De qué está hablando Harry? No entiendo nada.

Creí que yo era el único para ti, pero veo que no. ¡Me usaste!

¿Harry?

¡Por favor paren! ¡Los dos!

¡Que confusión! ¿Qué hacer teniéndolos a los dos enfrente? ¿Cómo explicar lo sucedido?

Mi amor, Harry, ¿por qué me haces esto?

¿Harry? ¿Mi amor? No entiendo nada.

Ron, no sé como explicar esto.

Yo te puedo ayudar, pero antes tienes que explicarme esta traición.

¿Traición? Sigo sin entender.

Si quieres explicarle, amor…

Harry y yo estamos empezando lo que puede llegar a ser una relación, pero ahora veo que en ti no se puede confiar.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Me estabas empezando a preocupar, ¿es acaso una especie de venganza?

Si, es como una especie de venganza. Se suponía que iba a ser sólo una noche, pero después se convirtió en un vicio. Y si, te usé amor mío. Es lo peor que pude haber echo en mi corta vida.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Los dos se estaban mirando. Luego dirigieron su mirada hacia mí. Yo no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Y ninguno de los dos iba a seguir siendo el mismo. Los tres habíamos cambiado y no lo podíamos evitar.

Debes decidir a quien quieres Harry. No puedes seguir vengándote toda la vida. No puedes seguir usándolo así.

Realmente estoy muy herido amor. ¿Acaso el darte mi alma y mi cuerpo no fueron suficientes para ganarme tu amor?

Ron, siento tanto lo que te hice pasar, pero era más fuerte que yo. Amor, realmente me arrepiento de haberte usado así y eres libre de irte y dejarme aquí, pero antes de que lo hagas, quiero que sepas que me di cuenta de que realmente te amo a ti, y sólo a ti.

Entonces me quedaré siempre a tu lado y nunca me iré. Siempre te amé y por eso quise que durara más de una noche.

Bien, ya que se han arreglado, quiero que Harry me explique por que me besó.

Fue sólo un momento de debilidad. Un momento de duda. Pero gracias a mi amor llegué hacia la respuesta correcta.

Los tres volvimos al castillo. Ya era de noche y todo estaba sumido en sombras. Nos separamos de mi amor en la entrada y después seguimos juntos con Ron hacia la torre.

Esa noche no pude dormir. No podía dejar de pensar que mi amor por Ron no se iba a apagar a menos que el dejase de existir. ¿Pero acaso debía matarlo o dejarlo morir, sólo para amar en paz? Nunca volvería a ser el mismo, y el tampoco.

Atardecer en los jardines del castillo. Solos, el y yo. Tomé mi varita y me reprimí a mi mismo, pero era lo que debía hacer.

Perdóname Ron, pero es necesario.

¿De qué hablas?

_¡Avada Kedabra! _

Mis palabras fueron claras y resonaron en todo el lugar. No había nadie allí, solos, el y yo. De mi varita salió el mismo rayo de luz verde que había asesinado a mis padres. Y el que en ese momento asesinó a mi mejor amigo. Miré su cuerpo sin vida. ¡Que había echo! ¿Por qué lo había matado? Era realmente más fuerte que yo. No lo podía creer. Yo, Harry, simplemente Harry, había asesinado a Ron. Yo lo había echo, era mi culpa, era sólo mía.

Venían los dementotes a buscarme para llevarme a Azkaban, pero no me resistí. Me entregué por voluntad propia, nadie lo entendió. Todos pensaron que estaba loco, lo que a veces pienso que es verdad. Pero la realidad era que nunca seríamos los mismos, ni el, ni yo. Y fue eso lo que me impulsó a matarlo. Fue ese cambio por el que estábamos pasando, fue eso lo que me hizo asesinarlo. Y a la noche el me viene a visitar y pasamos noches espléndidas juntos. Noches como alguna vez habíamos pasado. Noches donde nos olvidábamos de todo, noches donde nuestros cuerpos se juntaban. Noches en donde el era mío y yo era suyo. Nunca más volveríamos a eso. Y fue eso lo que me llevó a la locura, fue eso lo que me llevó a matarlo. Cuando el me dejó, fue en ese momento en el que perdí el control sobre mi mismo. Mi amor, al que usé, viene también a visitarme a diario, pero ya no somos los mismos, ni el, ni yo. Charlamos y el me cuenta las novedades de su casa. Me cuenta de sus hijos y de su esposa. Finalmente fue él el que se casó con Hermione. Se simpatizaron cuando mi amor fue a consolarla por la muerte de Ron. A veces volvemos a la antigüedad, a veces volvemos a esas noches de lujuria que pasábamos. Pero ya no es lo mismo. Y la realidad es que yo no soy el mismo que solía ser. Disfruto de estas constantes visitas, pero mi soledad la disfruto más todavía. No he tratado de escapar y no creo que lo haga. Este lugar me sienta bien, puedo pensar tranquilo sin que nadie me moleste, y estoy empezando a recuperar el control sobre mi mismo, pero igual ya no es lo mismo. Nunca volveré a ser el mismo, nunca seré el que solía ser.

**Fin**

Bueno, no sé si se puede decir que esta historia tiene un fin. Todo depende de lo que ustedes quieran pensar. Ya que llegaron hasta acá y son muy buenitos les voy a proponer una cosa: tienen que adivinar quien es al que Harry llama amor mío. A todos los que adivinen les voy a dedicar un fic entero sobre esa pareja que tanto me gusta, pero de la cual no escribí ninguna historia todavía. Yo quiero ver si me dan su apoyo antes de escribirla. Espero que les haya gustado mi fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y bueno, espero tener una buena crítica. ¡Suerte!

Gala-Granger


	2. Las noches lujuriosas que pasamos

¡Hola! Soy yo, Gala-Granger. Decidí escribir el fic sobre mi pareja de slash favorita, Harry-Malfoy, en el mismo fic en el que se encuentra la pareja Harry-Ron, ya que es la historia paralela que viven Harry y Malfoy, es decir la venganza de Harry contra Ron. Creo que al final del capítulo anterior hable de "las noches lujuriosas que pasamos" o algo así. Bueno, como se podrán imaginar, voy a escribir sobre lo que acabo de nombrar. Al final del capítulo voy a poner las dedicatorias a los que descubrieron la incógnita del capítulo anterior. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**Las noches lujuriosas que pasamos**

Nunca olvidaré las noches que pasé con Malfoy. Yo me encontraba en un estado lamentable y él estuvo a mi lado para calmar el dolor que me afligía. Nunca me perdonaré el hecho de que lo haya usado de esa manera, pero yo le había advertido. Debía ser una sola noche, pero él se enamoró de mí y no me atreví a dejarlo. Mi dolor se calmaba cada vez que lo veía. Él me cobijaba, me contenía, me curaba las heridas. Él me hacía sentir un hombre. Nunca me traicionó, y nunca lo haría. Pero yo no le fui fiel, sólo quería vengarme de Ron. Él me amaba, yo sólo lo usaba y me atormentaba cada vez que lo veía o pensaba en él. ¡Que cruel que fui!

Pero lo que nunca llegaré a olvidar fue esa noche en especial, la noche antes de que me arrancaran de sus brazos por toda una vida. La noche que no llegaré a olvidar, fue la última en la que estuvimos juntos. No había luna, sólo un pálido resplandor de su luz. El cielo estaba cubierto por una leve cortina de nubes plateadas. Una brisa helada corría por los corredores del castillo. Nos encontramos como todas las noches en la sala multipropósitos. Como su nombre lo dice, el propósito nuestro era una habitación con una cama doble. Él ya me estaba esperando allí. Estaba sentado en la cama con la camisa desabrochada.

"Llegas tarde."

"Lo siento, pero no me pude despegar de Ron."

"No lo has dejado de amar todavía, ¿verdad?"

"No, no lo puedo olvidar. No hay solución alguna para ese problema."

"No creo que puedas seguir utilizándome de esta manera."

"Nunca me lo voy a perdonar."

"Eso no es ningún problema, sólo ven aquí, voy a aliviar tus tensiones."

Me indicó que me sentara a su lado en la cama. Yo hice lo que se me dijo que hiciera. Con sus delicadas y suaves manos deslizó mi camisa por mi espalda y me la quitó. Comenzó a hacerme masajes, que efectivamente, aliviaron mis tensiones.

"Debes relajarte un poco."

"Esta situación es muy estresante. Nunca me persiguieron de este modo."

"Sólo déjate llevar."

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Y acerté al pensar eso. Empezó a acariciar mi espalda con sus manos muy suavemente. Él sabía que eso me encantaba. Lo detuve por un momento, no me pareció estar haciendo lo correcto. Pero luego pensé que sería la última vez que lo vería. Lo dejé continuar. Me recosté lentamente, él vino hacia mí. Comenzó a besarme con ardorosa pasión. Besos quemantes eran los que recibía. Siguió besándome, cada vez más abajo en mi pecho. De repente le dije que parara.

"No es correcto, no por esta noche."

¿Tienes miedo mi amor?"

"No, no tengo miedo, sólo pienso que esto ya no está bien."

"Como tú quieras, mi amor."

"Simplemente hablemos."

Y eso fue lo que hicimos, hablamos el resto del tiempo. Estábamos ambos con la camisa desabrochada. No paraba de mirarlo con asombro: ese joven haría cualquier cosa por mí y yo lo sabía. Simplemente no podía creer que lo hubiese engañado así. Lo recompensaría, eso haría. De ese modo mis errores serían pagados. Pero aún seguía admirándolo. Era algo increíble.

Esa misma noche, ya acostado en mi cama, no podía parar de pensar en que es lo que haría para olvidarme de Ron, pero esa parte de la historia ya la conocen. La parte que no conocen son las noches que pasamos con Malfoy.

**Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado, y quiero decir que esa última noche no fue más lejos porque no me animo a escribirlo, pero supongo que se pueden imaginar lo que sucedió. Y también quiero decir que lo de los masajes lo saqué de la película "Alexander", y para los que me conocen saben bien la razón por la cual aparece. Quisiera dedicarle esta parte del fic a las siguientes personas: Caro (a ver si perdes la vergüenza y empezas a escribir de una vez nena), Octavio (gracias por leer mis fics y feliz cumple atrasado), Taly (ya sabes que estoy loca y no hay nada que hacer) y a los que me dejaron reviews (muchísimas gracias, no saben como me levantan la autoestima).

Pido disculpas por lo inentendible que quedó la primera parte, ya sé que no se sabe cuando hablan y cuando no, yo puse los guiones pero FanFiction los sacó. Mil disculpas, espero que ahora quede un poco más claro lo que pasa leyendo esta segunda parte. ¡Que lo disfruten!


	3. La venganza de Ron

Bueno, ya casi no me quedan ideas. Está pasando ya el momento de inspiración por que el estaba pasando. Voy a escribir una tercera parte de la historia que está antes de esto. Es la última pista para descubrir el porque del asesinato. Espero que la disfruten.

**La venganza de Ron**

Lo recuerdo como hubiese pasado ayer. Si me preguntan porque lo hice la respuesta es muy sencilla: el se vengó de mi, y yo me vengué de él.

¡Que hermosas noches que pasamos juntos! Aún hasta el día de hoy no comprendo como pudo renunciar al placer que le brindaba. No le pedía nada a cambio, sólo que se quedara a mi lado y que no me abandonara, pero era demasiado pedir. Él no quería ceder ante mí. Estaba celoso, celoso de que yo fuese famoso y el no. Siempre se lo cayó, pero en esas noches que pasamos no podía aguantarlo. Yo me entregaba ciegamente, yo confiaba en él, y Ron tomó ventaja de esto, y me usó suciamente. Debí darme cuenta antes de cometer el acto del amor. Nunca debí haberme agarrado de sus garras de furia. No, nunca pudo soportar que yo fuera el centro de atención.

Todo sucedió esa tarde. Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que tan grave era la situación. Fue esa tarde de sol, en la que lo vi besándose con Hermione. Él me había jurado que sólo me amaba a mí, que no quería a nadie más en el mundo. Caí en su trampa, y ella también cayó. ¡Pobre Hermione! Ella no sabía que era parte del sucio juego de amor que Ron jugaba para vengarse de mí.

Ignoré lo sucedido en ese momento, pensé que debía de haber sido la luz que me había jugado una mala pasada. Pero mis sospechas se confirmaron esa noche. Habíamos acordado en encontrarnos a media noche en la sala multipropósitos, en el lugar de siempre. Yo fui allí a la hora acordada, y a medida que me iba acercando escuchaba gritos cada vez más fuertes. No eran gritos de terror ni de dolor, eran gritos de placer. Eran gritos de un hombre y una mujer. Apoyé la oreja en la puerta de la sala y lo escuché claramente. Entré y allí estaban. No lo podía creer. ¡Pobre Hermione! Ella fue engañada de la misma sucia manera. Ahora ella estaba involucrada en el juego sin siquiera quererlo. Me alejé de allí corriendo. Mis manos cubrían mi cara, no podía dejar que vieran las lágrimas que se deslizaban por mi cara. Llegué a la sala común y me arrojé sobre una de las butacas. Comencé a llorar más y más. Hermione entró por el agujero del retrato con la ropa toda arrugada.

"Harry, ¿qué sucede?"

"Puedes quedarte con él, ya no me interesa."

"No comprendo lo que me quieres decir, ¿a qué te refieres con que me quede con él?"

"¿No te lo contó? ¡Caíste en la trampa! ¡Él te tendió su mano y tú la tomaste! ¡Que ingenua que eres!"

"¿Me está engañando? ¿Con quién?"

"No eres tú la que sufre el engaño, tú eres la amante."

"¿Y quién es la otra?"

"No hay otra, hay un otro y ese soy yo."

"¡Me está usando para engañarte!"

"Una conclusión muy inteligente Hermione, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Su venganza ya cayó sobre mí."

"Lo siento tanto, no sabía nada de esto."

"Yo lo siento más por ti. Te engañó y no tenías nada que ver. Te utilizó de la manera más sucia que puede existir."

A la mañana siguiente yo ya tenía un plan para vengarme, pero esa parte de la historia ya la conocen. Malfoy representó el papel de Hermione, pero, como todo lo que hago, me salió mal y vieron lo que pasó. Luego de comprobar que mis intentos de venganza eran en vano, planeé matarlo. Así mi sufrimiento y el de todas las personas involucradas en este juego terminarían de una vez. Era una medida severa que era necesaria de tomar. No podía terminar el juego sin eliminar al enemigo. Y fue en ese momento en que mi mente pareció revelarse. Fue en ese momento en que dejé de tomar conciencia de mis actos. No era yo el que respondía a lo que mi mente decía. Era la venganza la que me manejaba. La venganza y la furia.

Lo maté. Así de sencillo fue. No se puede decir nada más, fui yo el que lo hizo y soy el responsable de esa tragedia. Pero bien recuerdo que cuando lo estaba matando con aquel rayo de luz verde que salía de mi varita, por mi mente pasaban las palabras "Roland Weasley… nunca tendré un amigo como tú".

Yo creo que él se arrepiente de las cosas que hizo. Cuando viene a visitarme en las noches siempre me pide perdón. Y me dice que le pida perdón a Hermione por él. Sus palabras son aceptadas por mi corazón, pero en mi mente no son bienvenidas. Mi mente ya no es la misma que solía ser. Y yo tampoco lo soy, tampoco soy el mismo que era antes.

**Fin**

Ya sé que la palabra "Fin" aparece por tercera vez en esta historia, pero en realidad es el fin de un interrogatorio que se le realiza a Harry. Por eso es que está contado en primera persona. Quisiera dedicarle este fic a todos los que lo hayan leído. Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia y que sigan disfrutando de una hermosa vida que tienen por delante.

Gala-Granger


End file.
